Greed Causes Grief andDeath
by CutieofAwesomness
Summary: Vlad's obsession with Maddie has taken over him, and he plans to do something about it: kill Jack. But one wrong move made... Vlad lose's the love of his life forever


You would think that someone who's about to purposely commit a homicide would be in hysterics, shaking in their knees, and thinking twice about their decision. You obviously haven't met Vladimir "Vlad" Masters. He never thinks twice; he just _does. _But then again, why would a trillionaire need to think twice about anything? He could just buy his way out of his troubles.

Vlad maliciously smiled. _Finally Maddie…Finally I'll have you all to myself…_He thought evilly to himself. _Of course, Daniel and Jasmine would just be a bonus._

He zoomed through the air, his pointed hair flying and his mini plasma ray zapping any bug that dared to go near his fangs. He spotted the Fenton's RV, or the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, quite easily on the highway. Seeing a vehicle with a bunch of gadgets and guns is pretty simple to recognize out of hundreds of cars driving on the road. Vlad smirked at Jack's idiocy and wondered why didn't Maddie choose a smart man, like himself.

_Well, don't you worry Maddie, dear. Soon I'll take that burden you call a husband away from you. You, Jasmine and young Daniel will be staying with me._

After that, he let a plasma ray build up in his hand. It glowed bright pink, a color you wouldn't expect from an evil villain. But unexpected is good. After all, Jack wouldn't be expecting a thing, which is only a benefit to Vladimir.

"I know this will be hard for you, Maddie," Vlad mumbled to himself maliciously. "But don't worry. It's going to be better for all of us this way. Goodbye, Jack Fenton."

When his blinding hot pink plasma ray was finished building up in his hands, he aimed his hands at the odd RV whenever it stopped at the red light. He shot plasma beam after plasma beam at the unexpected driver, aiming perfectly.

Bloodcurdling screams were heard, as if this were a terror movie. Vlad guessed that his beam was a little too large, and accidentally hit some other drivers.

_Ah well, I guess it just adds more to the terror that I give to people, hm?_ Vlad thought spitefully.

Not stopping the beams, he looked down and saw cars suddenly smashed and crushed, and some even on fire. People were crawling away from the disaster, and were badly hurt. Vlad's supersensitive ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of bones cracking and breaking.

Vlad completely ignored the catastrophe below him. His piercing red eyes wandered, trying to locate Jack's RV. After 5 minutes of searching, he became irritated and flew down to the 'accident.' Flying up the streets and past the wounded strangers, he finally came across the Fenton family's car.

The car was barely recognizable as the Ghost Assault Vehicle, being crushed, on fire, and most of its' parts where elsewhere. The right front wheel had flown off, as well as the left back wheel. A telephone pole crashed smack dab in the middle, almost splitting the car in half. The car was also upside down, and all of the windows were broken, leaving sharp pieces of glass around it. There was no doubt about the accident being fatal to the passenger inside.

Vlad smirked evilly, and flipped the car over with one push. It made a loud, shrieking noise as it moved, like tearing metal. Vlad shot another ray at the car, having the top blow off immediately. It saved him the trouble of flying around the car to try to get a peak inside.

In the front seat, he saw Jack, unmistakably dead. Vlad flew down to Jack, giving his most evil grin at the cold, lifeless face before him. Large, jagged pieces of glass sunk deep into Jack's skull, leaving crimson blood trails below them. His neck was in a position that was impossible to be in unless it was broken, and it had a huge ugly gash in it that covered his whole neck _and _part of his jumpsuit, which was stained with blood right down to his large black gloves.. Vlad examined Jack's motionless gloved hands, and realized that one of his oversized hand was clinging onto something small and petite.

Vlad looked at the object in his hand. It was obviously connected to something. It was black at first, then turned into a light shade of blue. The fabric was something similar to a hazmat suit. A familiar one, at that. Vlad's eyes traced up and up, and eventually came face-to-face with a pair of red goggles. Horrorstruck, he lifted the goggles up, and stared right into the face of yet _another _person he killed. After 5 minutes of silence, he finally let the dreadful truth sink in.

Vlad just killed Maddie.

**(Author's NOTE) If you don't know my best friend Lylah and I made this story together so…. I'm not copying the story she has on here. HOPE you like it!**

**Oh... and I have some Nancy Drew story's if any of you guys want to me to post it (More Danny Fenton\Phantom coming your way)**


End file.
